


Simplicity

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day, feel free to made shit up as u go, i don't know which series so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: “Not that bad? Have you ever tried to remove candle wax from carpet?”“Do I look like a person that has ever tried to remove candle wax from carpet to you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, English is not my native language so if you spot any mistakes please tell me.  
> Aaaanyway, happy valentine's day y'all!

“Lucifer!”

“What?!”

“Get your ass over here right now!”

“Ugh... I'm coming. And stop yelling at me, I didn't do anything.”

“Yeah? Then explain this.”

“...”

“Sorry, I didn't hear that.”

“That's because I didn't say anything?”

“Exactly. What does this mean?”

“And what is here to explain?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe why are there weeds on my bed and why is candle wax spilled everywhere?”

“What are talking about? Not everywhere. Just near the bed, it's not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Have you ever tried to remove candle wax from carpet?”

“Do I look like a person that has ever tried to remove candle wax from carpet to you?”

“That was a rhetorical question.”

“You should've warn me, you didn't change the tone of your voice.”

“Is that... Is that dirt?”

“Where?”

“Here.”

“No, Sammy, that's... a... pillow.”

“I can see that.”

“Why are you asking stupid questions, then?”

“Stop it, you're not getting away with this. And stop sighing, I have the right to be irritated, not you.”

“We both are because of you. See, even on Valentine's Day you won't let me live.”

“Excuse me?”

“Valentine's Day, Sam, the holiday of love and affection?”

“How do you know about it?”

“Your brother was rather clear that we're not allowed to celebrate it when he is in the bunker. So, I did some research...”

“And that's where the weeds came from?”

“Supposedly, people enjoy flowers.”

“Roses, Lucifer, not dandelions and tufts of grass.”

“So you don't like it?”

“... C'mere...”


End file.
